PS : I Miss You
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU. sebuah e-mail, ditujukan untuk Sakura. Menyatakan betapa LDR sama sekali tidak mengubah cinta Naruto untuknya. NaruXSaku. One Shoot. Simply drabble, short, vignette. YES, karinuuzumaki strikes back ! :P RnR?


**Standard warning applied. AU. OOC. Typos. One Shoot. Short and simply drabble. Definitely random and vignette.**

err, saya rasa sama sekali TIDAK ada hubungan dengan "P.S : I Love You". somewhat, terinspirasi dari "Dear Sakura" a NaruSaku fic by AlmightyHero :)

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**P.S : I Miss You**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated by

**Michael Buble - Home**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Sakura,_

_Apa kabar disana?_

_

* * *

_

Sebuah pagi nan beku tengah menghadang hariku. Udaranya memanglah masih begitu segar, matahari belum juga menampakan seluruh kuasanya untuk sedikit membagi hangat tubuhnya. Hanya saja itu yang membuat tubuhku susah sekali digerakkan saking dinginnya cuaca.

Tak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini, terutama jika sedang _weekend_ begini. Namun disinilah aku, telah siap dengan jaket tebal yang masih dibalut pula dengan _coat_. Bukan mauku untuk mengenakan pakaian yang bertumpuk-tumpuk yang merepotkan begini begini. Hanya saja udara beku kota ini lah yang memaksaku mengenakan pakaian setebal ini.

* * *

_Udara pagi disini sangat dingin, membeku._

_

* * *

_

Aku sedikit menguap. Sial, sepertinya udara dingin ini masih saja membuat kantukku bertahan. Kutilik jam tanganku, ah masih ada waktu rupanya. Maka akupun berbelok, memasuki gerai kedai kopi dua puluh empat jam yang didominasi nuansa hijau dan cokelat itu.

"_Bonjour_..." sapa salah satu pelayannya sopan. "_espresso?_"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, haha, pelayan ini bahkan sampai hapal dengan apa yang selalu kupesan tiap pagi. Aku memang selalu memulai hariku dengan secangkir kopi itu. Jenis kopi yang menjadi favoritnya tiap pagi. Selang semenit, aku telah mendapatkan minumanku, buru-buru aku membayarnya, kemudian beringsut duduk di salah satu _spot _favoritku. Dekat jendela.

Ketika dudukku sudah jenak, perlahan kusesap minuman hangat itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _laptop_ yang telah menemaniku selama di Eropa selama dua tahun terakhir. Sejurus itu membukanya dan menekan tombol '_power_'.

* * *

_Aku sedang memulai hariku di kedai kopi. Menikmati kopi favoritmu, espresso. Apakah itu masih menjadi kesukaanmu?_

_

* * *

_

Menunggu _starting_ yang dijalankan sistem operasi _windows_ itu, aku melayangkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Menatap jalanan kota tak pernah lengang―meski di pagi sedini ini sekali pun. Seperti tipikal kota-kota di Eropa pada umumnya, kota ini salah satu memang termasuk kota yang tak pernah beristirahat. Bahkan pada _weekend_ begini, masih banyak yang melangkah dengan terburu sembari sibuk bicara dengan ponsel mereka. Tak sedikit pula kau temukan beberapa yang sedang bersantai, menikmati indahnya sabtu pagi bersama anjing-anjing peliharaan mereka. Atau mungkin beberapa yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan kawan mereka itu, dan ada pula para wanita yang sedang berbagi cerita seru sembari menyusuri satu demi satu pertokoan yang berjejer disepanjang jalan.

* * *

_Jika ya, sungguh, aku berharap kau ada disini menemaniku._

_

* * *

_

Tetapi pemandangan yang begitu menarik adalah ketika sepasang muda-mudi melintas, saling berpegangan tangan. Saling mendekatkan diri mereka, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mereka untuk bertahan dari suhu empat derajat celcius yang disuguhkan oleh kota beku penuh warna ini. Mereka saling bertatap muka, bercengkrama dengan wajah bersemburat merah. Sesekali pula mereka menyesap _latte _seharga tak lebih dari dua dollar itu untuk lebih mencairkan suasana. Tak perlu deskripsi lebih lanjut untuk menyatakan bahwa pasangan itu kini tengah direngkuh romansa asmara, menikmati indahnya kebersamaan.

* * *

_Baru saja aku melihat sepasang kekasih, melintas di depan café ini. Berjalan di pedestrian, menikmati latte sembari bergandengan tangan._

_

* * *

_

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah meringis, terbakar rasa iri nan cemburu yang langsung menyergap benakku. Aku ingin juga seperti mereka. Aku merindukan apa yang mereka lakukan, berjalan bergandengan tangan, tertawa manis akan sepatah dua patah anekdot yang kini sudah jarang kulontarkan.

Bersama dia, yang kutinggalkan.

* * *

_Aku teringat dirimu, aku ingat betul ketika kencan terakhir kita kala itu._

_

* * *

_

Ada baiknya mungkin kalian menilik ulang kisahku, ketika aku masih bersamanya. Ketika jarak tak sampai dua lautan terbentang. Ketika, ah, ketika. Aku ingin segera mengembalikan ketika itu dengan kala ini.

Masih berawal musim panas kala itu, tepat tiga pekan setelah ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh. Aku, dengan berbagai rasa tak enak yang berkecamuk di dada, menjemputnya untuk sebuah kencan pada sebuah sore yang tenang. Masih benar kuingat, kala itu dia mengenakan kaus putih polos yang dipadu dengan rok pink dan _vest _denim. Aku tersenyum, gaya berpakaiannya memang selalu menarik. Tak mengherankan bagi dia yang kuliah di jurusan _fashion _itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum gitu sih?" tanyanya canggung, ketika sadar aku hanya senyum-senyum melihatnya. "Jelek ya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kamu 'kan pakai apa saja cantik."

Wajahnya memerah, disikutkan tangannya ke lenganku. "Gombal ih...!"

Gadis ini membuatku tersenyum, melupakan sejenak suatu kegelisahanku tadi. Paling tidak untuk sementara ini.

* * *

_Kita berdua menyusuri pedestrian_

_

* * *

_

Kami berbelok menyusuri salah satu _street_ dimana berbagai gerai pertokoan membuka perniagaan mereka. Jujur, aku sendiri tak begitu menyukai _spot _ini. Kenapa? Kau akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Ah! Coba lihat, Nar! _50% off_!"

"Gila! Tadi pagi aku baru lihat _shawl_ ini di _vogue_, sekarang udah di diskon!" **(1)**

"Ya ampun, itu jaketnya lucu banget! Ayo, Nar! Kita kesanaa...!"

Err, tentu kalian tahu mengapa aku membenci spot ini.

* * *

_Dan kau memang sedikit menyebalkan karena kalap saat summer discount waktu itu, namun tetap saja kencan itu menyenangkan._

_

* * *

_

Tak kurang dari tiga jam kami bolak-balik dari satu gerai toko ke gerai lainnya. Entah telah berapa kantung belanjaan yang kubawa dan seperti apa pegalnya betisku kala itu. Yang jelas, kala Sakura memasuki _starbucks_, aku melompat girang dalam hati.

"_Espresso,_" ucapnya mantap. "Kamu?"

"_Make it two_," jawabku pasrah. Tak ingin lagi direpotkan untuk berpikir dan memilah jenis minuman yang ingin kunikmati. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah segera menjatuhkan bokongku ke sofa hijau yang terlihat begitu nyaman itu.

Dia tersenyum manis, segera memesan kopi kami, kemudian kembali lagi dengan dua gelas karton pada kedua tangannya. "Kamu capek ya?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan salah satu gelas itu dihadapanku.

Aku menghela napas, sembari pasang tatapan 'menurutmu?'

Dia kini tak hanya tersenyum, tapi juga terkikik geli. "Salahmu sendiri kan mengajakku kesini. Tau sendiri aku paling nggak bisa nolak belanja," Tiba-tiba tawanya tersendat. "Em, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sih kamu tumben banget mau ngajak aku kesini?"

Deg! Rasanya jantungku baru saja melewatkan satu denyutnya. Padahal aku sudah hampir dapat melupakan apa yang sedari tadi aku khawatirkan—dan kini memang harus kuhadapi. Ya, aku harus mengatakannya.

"Em, iya, ada yang mau aku omongin," ucapku setengah ragu melanjutkan kalimatku, sementara dia menatapku penasaran. Sengaja memang aku mengajak ke salah satu sudut kota favoritnya, aku ingin menyenangkannya—paling tidak sebelum dia mendengar berita yang akan ku kabarkan ini.

Aku tidak siap untuk mengatakannya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tidak siap untuk melihat reaksinya, mungkinkah dia sedih? Atau malah marah? Ah, jujur, aku merasa sangat egois. Ini semua tentang diriku.

"Kok diam?" tanyanya lebih lanjut, menghadapi kegamanganku. "Kenapa sih, Nar?"

* * *

_Hingga aku menyatakan hal itu,_

_

* * *

_

"Ra, kamu tahu aku selalu punya mimpi ke Eropa kan?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sedikit, lantas mengangguk. "Ya, tentang studi fotografi itu kan?"

Giliran aku yang mengangguk, "Aku iseng mendaftar _scholarship_ disana, dan aku... diterima."

Dia tertegun, aku dapat melihat kedua bola mata zamrudnya membulat kala itu. Namun dia berusaha untuk tak menonjolkan keterkagetannya, dia memilih diam membiarkan aku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sial, aku benar-benar merasa egois sekarang.

Maka aku menghela napas, "Aku... akan pergi ke Eropa."

* * *

_Dan kau sama sekali tak menyatakan keberatanmu, meski pada akhirnya aku melihat kau menangis dan terdiam selama sisa hari itu._

_

* * *

_

Lepas itu, toh semua berlalu seperti biasa. Kami tetap bertemu secara rutin, saling _texting_ atau pun menghabiskan bonus bicara pada ponsel kami pada jam-jam malam sebelum lelap. Sebagaimana layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin itu bukan hal yang patut dia khawatirkan.

Apakah dia yang tak mau mengungkapkannya, atau mungkin dia memang tak merasa ada sesuatu untuk di khawatirkan?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku merasa sedikit kesal kala itu.

* * *

_Lantas kau bersikap biasa, seakan tak terjadi apapun. Harus kukatakan aku sedikit kesal dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu._

_

* * *

_

Kala itu di hari terakhir musim panas nan gersang yang siap berganti dengan lembaran musim gugur yang indah. Dimana hari-hari akan mulai mendingin dan segala sesuatu mulai menyenangkan. Yah, daun-daun yang berguguran akan menciptakan berbagai pemandangan penuh estetika, buah-buahan favorit kalian akan masak dan dapat dicampur ke dalam masakan-masakan dengan cita rasa menyenangkan. Dan yang paling penting, sekolah dimulai kembali. Dimana tentu semua yang terpisah dapat kembali bertemu.

Tetapi tidak bagi kami, karena musim ini tempat kami berpisah.

Beberapa kawan mengantarkan kepergianku untuk sekian tahun kedepan. Aku sendiri lupa siapa saja tepatnya yang ada disana, yang jelas mereka semua berjumlah lima orang. Err, dan Sakura tak tampak waktu itu.

* * *

_Ketika kau tak kunjung datang ke Bandara kala itu, hatiku diliputi berbagai perasaan bersalah dan kecewa. Apakah kau benar membenciku, Sakura?_

_

* * *

_

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kala itu. "Kau tentu sudah berbicara tentang kepergianmu kan, dobe?"

Tersenyum sedikit, lantas aku menjawabnya, "Ya, begitulah."

"Lantas mana dia?" tanya pemuda biru itu sekali lagi.

"Hey, Ino, bukan kau bilang tadi akan datang bersamanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya memang," ujar Ino sembari menilik ponselnya, sepertinya hendak memberi kabar pada sahabat merah jambunya itu. "Tapi ketika aku dan Kiba menjemputnya, dia sudah tak ada di rumah. Kupikir dia kesini bersamamu, eh Nar?"

Aku menggeleng singkat sembari menghela napas. Dalam hatiku berkecamuk banyak hal. Tentang apakah dia membenciku atau mungkin tak sudi mengantar kepergianku, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku berpura-pura tersenyum seakan hal itu bukan masalah besar. Yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya lelucon-lelucon kecil agar teman-temanku kala itu tak menanyakan lebih jauh akan ketidakhadiran Sakura.

Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar _speaker_ menyuarakan nomor pernerbangan pesawatku. Aku berpamitan dengan mereka berlima, memberi pelukan singkat, dan bersiap menarik koper-koperku menuju _boarding pass_.

Ketika aku hendak menunjukkan tiketku pada salah seorang petugas, kala itu pula kudengar suaranya memanggilku.

* * *

_Tetapi kau datang, dan kau mungkin takkan pernah tau betapa bahagianya aku kala itu._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto!" dia berhambur ke arahku, dengan napas tersengal yang tak beraturan dan juga rambut yang berantakan. Terlihat jelas bola mata zamrudnya yang melelehkan tangis tak tertahan. "Maaf, aku terlambat...! Aku harus membeli ini dulu untukmu..."

Dia langsung mengalungkan sebuah kalung berliontin hati yang hanya separuh pada leherku. Lalu dia menunjuk lehernya sendiri, menunjukkan ada kalung yang sama yang merupakan pasangan dari kalungku.

"...karena kau adalah separuh hatiku... maka kumohon... kau harus segera kembali..."

* * *

_Suaramu yang bergetar usai kau memberiku kalung ini, masih bisa jelas kudengar. Kau menangis, tak tertahankan. Aku sedih melihatnya, Sakura. Namun tak ayal, hatiku pun bahagia menyadari bahwa kau juga khawatir akan kepergianku. Aku hanya bisa mendekapmu untuk sekejap kala itu, and for the last time, we kissed._

_

* * *

_

Selesai sepuluh jam yang menjemukan, aku merasa terdampar di sebuah negeri asing yang selalu jadi impianku selama ini. Ada rasa semangat yang menggebu bagiku ketika aku memijakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di _Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle_. Mungkin kau pernah melihat sepintas tentang bandara ini dalam berbagai film atau video klip, sangat indah.

Lantas aku berjalan masuk, menyelesaikan segala administrasi tentang paspor dan visa itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian barulah aku benar-benar diperbolehkan keluar dari bandar udara ini dan menuju terminal dengan REB B—sebuah kereta pinggiran yang terhubung langsung dengan bandara ini—untuk menuju asrama sekolah baruku yang berada di sekitar Gare du Nord dalam waktu tempuh tiga puluh menitan.

Serangkaian administrasi lagi kulalui, hingga akhirnya aku dapat merebahkan diri ke kamar baruku kala itu. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Merasakan desir angin dan oksigen kota indah ini dalam kamarku yang terasa sempit, kosong, dan tentu masih begitu asing. Berkali aku meyakinkan dalam hati, melafalkan kalimat 'ini demi impianku' sekian kali dan membangun puing-puing kebahagiaan untuk kunikmati.

Kemudian aku membayang-bayangkan kembali, disinilah aku sekarang. Disini pula aku harus bertahan demi sebuah impian. Disini dasar sebuah mimpi yang akan kurajut, tempat dimana aku memulai hidup yang serba baru dan teramat berbeda.

Disini, aku merindukannya.

* * *

_Ketika aku sampai disini, aku berusaha berbahagia. Aku sadar inilah sebuah impian yang memang butuh pengorbanan. Namun jelas, meninggalkanmu disana bukanlah impianku. Tak terbayangkan kala itu bagaimana hidup disini sekian tahun, tanpamu._

_

* * *

_

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, begitu pula tahun yang berganti tahun. Aku yang sempat meragukan bagaimana hidupku selanjutnya di negara asing ini mulai pudar. Pada hari-hari biasa, Aku selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai kehidupan kampusku ataupun bekerja sambilan serabutan demi menambah pundi-pundi uang yang tak kunjung menebal.

Pada akhir pekan, aku berkunjung ke tempat-tempat bernilai sejarah atau estetika tinggi sebagai tempat latihanku memilih objek foto dan mempelajari teknik-teknik fotografi yang selalu anyar bersama kenalan-kenalan baruku di kampus. Kami semua saling bertukar ide, argumen, membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan tentang minat kami yang sama ini.

Mungkin kalian pikir aku beruntung, dapat bersekolah gratis dan berkunjung ke tempat-tempat indah di kota ini. Mungkin pula ini salah satu dari mimpi kalian, pergi kesini untuk menemukan kenalan baru dan melanjutkan studi kalian tentang seni, pertambangan, bisnis, atau apapun. Dan tak kupungkiri, kehidupan disini memang menyenangkan.

Begitu seterusnya, hidupku selalu berkutat hal yang menyenangkan hingga terasa menjemukan. semua tentang kampus, fotografi, orang-orang baru lalu lalang, dan tentu, jangan lupakan tentang bayangan dirinya yang tak pernah absen mengisi mimpi dan hariku.

* * *

_Kenyataannya sekian tahun telah berlalu sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Sekian bahagia atau sedih berlalu. Banyak hal yang terlewatkan, Sakura. Dan aku tahu jelas mengapa, kumohon jangan salahkan diriku yang egois untukmu ataupun tentang jarak yang terbentang diantara lintang._

_

* * *

_

Ada kalanya ketika aku benar-benar frustasi ditelan kota indah nan kejam ini, jelas. Ketika suhu mencapai titik beku, dan orang-orang sekitarku dapat kembali kepada keluarga mereka di rumah. Aku sendirian, menikmati semua bising yang diciptakan distrik itu. Sementara aku hampa di dalam kamar asrama sempitku.

* * *

_Hidup ini berat, Sakura. Sangat berat. Terutama kenyataan bahwa kau tak ada disini._

_

* * *

_

Ah, kini tandas sudah _espresso_ dalam mug yang kugenggam. Demikian pula sekian paragraf yang kutulis pada lembar _microsoft outlook_-ku, sudah hampir mencapai kalimat terakhirnya. Tersadar, aku menilik jam pada laptopku. Ck, tinggal sebentar lagi, rupanya.

Buru-buru aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku, berpikir berapa detik kemudian aku menuliskannya dan berpaling untuk menambahkan alamat e-mail pada kolom _'to' _yang ada disana. Kuketik alamat yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala itu : sakura_2803 (at) gmail . com

Ketika muncul kotak dialog _message sent_. Aku segera menutup laptop itu, membereskan beberapa barang yang tergeletak semua ke dalam tasku, dan beranjak keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu diiringi dengan teriakan '_merci beacoup_' oleh salah seorang pelayannya.

Segera aku memanggil taksi, dan masuk ke dalam transportasi itu sembari berkata singkat pada sang supir "Charles de Gaulle,"

Perlahan, taksi ini bergerak menuju ke arah tempat yang kusebut tadi. Ketika sampai pada lampu merah kedua, aku merogoh tasku menarik keluar sebuah amplop berisi kertas yang bertuliskan jelas : _Les billets d'avion _**(2)**

Aku tersenyum, dengan perasaan bersemangat yang tak pernah lebih besar dari pada sekarang ini.

* * *

_Namun semua akan berakhir hari ini, Sakura. Aku akan pulang hari ini dan kuharap kau masih mengharap kepulanganku. __**Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'espère que vous savez toujours**__. _**(3)**

_P.S : I Miss You_

_

* * *

_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **: _which is,_ sebenernya nggak mungkin banget baru muncul di majalah _vogue_ dan langsung di diskon di butik gitu. HAHA -"**  
**

**(2) **: bahasa perancis untuk tiket pesawat**  
**

**(3) **: bahasa perancis untuk "aku selalu mencintaimu, dan aku berharap kau selalu mengetahuinya."

_pengakuan : saya tidak punya dasar pengetahuan apapun tentang perancis dengan kuat. Semua bahasa perancis ini saya ambil dari google translate dan wikipedia. Segala tentang perancis disini TIDAK 100% akurat. Dijamin. kesalahan grammar atau pengetahuan tentang perancis, diharap maklum._

_mind to click?_

V

V

V


End file.
